Light vs Darkness
by Goddess of Imaginary
Summary: While the darkness is rising, only one person can stop it. On the road to find that person, Po meets his family and a tiger must face her past to achieve her true power: the Light. IT'S A TRAILER AND ANYONE WHO WANTS THIS STORY CAN ADOPT IT!
1. The Past and the Legend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung fu Panda or the characters. I just own the plot and my OCs; Lan, Bai, and Cheng.**

**Once again, this is a trailer. Anyone who wants can adopt it.**

**Or you can tell me your ideas and I can continue.**

Once upon a time, a tiger klan lived happily. But this klan's people were unique. Every single one of them had a power which can only control one element: water, fire, air and earth. This klan's emperor and his family had a different power called Light. Light could control all the elements with their special powers:

Water had the ability to heal, air had the ability to control the weather, earth had the ability to control metal, and fire gave more stealth to its user.

Unfortunately, a legend says there will be an emperor, who can control the darkness. And the emperor would be the end of this klan. Darkness could use the elements too. But with dark magic. It used the elements with a more fierce way. Centuries passed, and the klan forgot about the legend. Most of the people didn't know how to defeat the darkness. Darkness attacked the klan sooner than they thought. And attacked Emperor Cheng.

Fire. Blood. Screams.

These three words were the summary of the caos. Emperor Cheng had a black aura around his body. His eyes were completely black, unlike his ice blue ones. He was a southern chinese tiger, but his orange colour left its place to white. His eyes and stripes were glowing. He destroyed everything which stood in his path. He burnt every house and killed everybody. His mind was screaming to his body to stop. But he had no control. He was like a puppet to the Darkness.

While rest of the family tried to stop the caos, Lan, Cheng's daughter, was busy with trying to find a safe place for her cub. She was a white tiger with amber eyes. She tried to not look at her surroundings very carefully. Because if she did, she would see dead bodies and only one colour. Red. It looked like red has surrounded this village. Every house, every body had the same colour. And it frightened her.

She was still crying because she left her husband, Bai. He was a southern chinese tiger with emerald green eyes. Lan didn't want to left him, but Bai told her to go, he told her to save their cub, ... And a thought hit her. They didn't name their cub! The cub was a beautiful girl with amber eyes. She was as beautiful as her mother. She was a sothern chinese tiger, too. She had a leaf pattern on her forehead. Her mother thought that the little cub was her only joy. She named her Huan. The little tigress was sleeping peacefully until she heard a scream.

The little cub opened her amber eyes to see her mother clutching her right arm painfully. It was obvious that there was a cut. Lan hit a tree's branch while looking at her daughter. Now, her hand was blood red, too. She turned her head when she saw a whimpering sound. The little cub was looking at her with worry. She told her cub that it was okay and continued to run.

She didn't look back, but she heard foot steps. Someone was following her. And she feared that it was Emperor Cheng. She ran a little faster. She looked back and she saw him. Her father. Her eyes widened with fear when she saw his eyes. She held her cub closer and tried to run faster. She suddenly turned right. She saw a tall bulding. Without thinking twice, she placed her cub gently on the doorstep. She gave the little tigress a kiss on her forehead and gave a golden heartlocket. She made sure that the little cub was sleeping. A tear ran down her cheek as she bid her goodbye. She didn't see the building's name. She didn't care at that moment.

That was a big mistake.

The building's name was;

The Bao Gu Orphanage.

**A/N: So guys, what do you say?**

**If you want to adopt it, send me a PM or leave a review.**

**If you want _me _to continue, tell me what can I do.**

**I actually lost my interest in this story.**

**Sorry, guys.**

-Goddess of Imaginary


	2. Important

**A/N: **

**Hello, guys!**

**It's Goddess of Imaginary.**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't posted a chapter for a very, VERY long time.**

**And I feel bad about it.**

**I lost interest and I would be glad if you send me some ideas.**

**If you want to adopt it, send a PM or leave a review.**

**If you want ME to continue, then tell me your ideas.**

**Again, I am so, so sorry.**

_**-Goddess Of Imaginary**_


End file.
